I Let Her Lie
by Nathaniel E. Kenway
Summary: 1st FanFic. Three years after STD, Kim and Ron are dating, but lately Kim has been taking Ron for granted, especially with a new hottie. Will Kim learn the error of her way or will it be too late. Inspired by 'I Let Her Lie' by Daryl Singletary. I do not own KP.


This is my first Fanfic. I've been reading fanfics for three years now, so I thought I try writing one myself, so any constructive criticism would help in writing better stories. This is a KP/RS fanfic. Due to an email I received, I removed the lyrics to prevent issues but this song was my inspiration in writing this story.

 **Disclaimer: I don`t own Kim Possible nor Daryl Singletary song "I Let Her Lie."**

 **B: Thought**

 _I: Speech_

 _ **I Let Her Lie.**_

As the sun is rising up in the distance and everyone is waking up to start their day, one red headed woman is just getting home after a late night, we see Kim Possible trying to sneak in into her apartment she shares with Ron Stoppable, her boyfriend of three years and best friend of 16 years, though the latter lately. With heels in her hand, she tiptoed inside the building as quietly as she can be, only to come face to face with Ron, getting breakfast ready.

An awkward silence filled the room, so Ron breaks the tension, saying " _Good Morning Kim, another late night session_ " Kim sigh relief inwardly," _You have no idea, I swear, this project takes forever, especially with Scott as my lab partner_." Scott Key is every college girl fantasy: smart, rich, lean-body and a talented singer, but a known playboy. Ron comes over to his girlfriend and embrace her lovingly _" Don`t sweat it, you`re Kim Possible, you can do anything_ " as he leans in for a kiss, Kim kisses back, though replacing Ron with Scott, thinking back to the fun they had last night.

What Ron doesn`t know is that Kim has been dating Scott behind his back for 4 months, Kim felt that her relationship with Ron was dull at best, she wanted excitement and daring fun, Ron was just a comfort boyfriend, someone to hold on those lonely nights. But Scott, whenever she was with him, her passion was on fire and the thrill she felt with kissing Scott was addicting. So when her `project` was over, Kim and Scott exchange numbers, one thing lead to another, and went from at the mall as friends to "late night study sessions" as lovers. Of course Ron didn`t know, Kim was his world, his soul mate, his KP. So as the gossip and rumors about Kim`s relationship grew everyone else knew about the scandal: From Monique, Kim`s BFF to Bonnie, Kim`s Rival, so whenever Ron would walk by, there were looks of pity and mockery aim at him and talks of `pathetic loser` and what an idiot` behind his back.

Monique felt terrible, she knew that Kim was cheating on Ron and that she knew that Scott would jump from one girl to another, he was not one to settle down with just one, but she felt that it wasn`t her place to tell Ron, the boy was blindly in love with Kim, he`d gladly follow her to the ends of the Earth.

She was conflicted with guilt keeping a secret from her friend, so during lunch, Monique confronted Kim about it. _"Kim, we need to talk"_ Kim sigh _" Look Monique, there`s nothing to talk about, what Ron doesn`t know won`t hurt him." Kim, he`s your boyfriend/best friend, how can you do this to him, you`re taking advantage of him, when Ron finds out about this, you think he's going to stand by you after this."_ Kim rolls her eyes at Monique`s words " _Look Monique, I doubt Ron would find out, I mean he`s dense at times and besides, Ron loves me, he wouldn`t leave me, he didn`t leave me when I accidentally lock him in the closet during the Spirit dance, or I went on the date with Josh while he went to the Amazon looking for a cure or when Eric and I were dating before I found out was a synthodrone, beside I love Scott and he loves me."No Kim, Scott doesn`t love you, he loves what you give him and eventually he`s going to move on with another notch on his belt. I just don`t want to see you become another conquest to him."_ Kim became angry" _Look,_ _this is my life, ok I know that Scott loves me, he would never cheat on me and if you can`t accept that, you can leave"_ Monique was shocked at Kim`s outburst, then angry at her, then with a resigned sigh " _Fine, Kim whatever, you`re right, it's your life and if you want to destroy Ron`s heart for some playboy hottie, go right ahead, but when this blows over and it will, don`t come crying to me, I'm done and when Ron founds out, so will he."_ Monique walks off from Kim, who was still mad at Monique, decides to call Scott to relieve some `stress`.

Two weeks after the talk with Monique, Kim continue on with her `sessions` with Scott, while ignoring Ron, it was great for Kim until the bubble pop one peaceful night, _" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU`RE BREAKING UP WITH ME"_ Kim screeches at Scott during dinner to celebrate their 5 month anniversary. Scott as calm as a breeze explains" _Look Kim, these past 5 months were great and all, but we need to move on and meet new people, I mean come on, did you actually think we were a couple"_ Kim`s eyes were glazed with tears, though they didn`t fall" _Yes, I thought we were, you said you love me and that I was the one"_ Scott amused at the reply" _I said to you and every other girl, I mean come on, you`re hot and all, but you`re just a fling, someone to hold on those lonely nights, but hey I had fun and you weren`t half bad either."_ Kim was appalled and heartbroken at Scott`s words, he only saw her as a piece of meat, so she got up and left the restaurant while trying not to cry in front of Scott. As she walk home, she cried her eyes out, thinking how could she been so stupid, she knew about Scott`s way with women, but she thought she was different, from the others, oh how wrong she was and cry even more. _**At least I still have Ron in my life, he`s always there for me`.**_

With that confession, she gasp in horror she realized how Scott treated her, she treated Ron that way and the tears flow freely even more. _**'How could I treated Ron so poorly as if he was some kind of dog, who been by my side and loves me while I backstabbed him with Scott. How could I hurt a kind and loving man with that pig, maybe if I explain everything to Ron and apologized and promise never to do it again, he forgive me and we can move on, I mean he loves me, I'm his KP`**_ Kim thought, so she headed home to Ron. As soon as she open the door, there was Ron watching T.V. and Kim`s heart fluttered after seeing this wonderful man, even though she felt uneasy, she knew she own it to him to tell the truth, he deserve that much for always staying by her side. When Ron saw Kim with red puffy eyes and a heartbroken expression on her face" _KP what`s wrong, are you okay"_ Ron said worriedly" _No, I'm not okay, there something I have to tell you Ron, please hear me out"_ So Kim explain everything, her relationship with Scott, her argument with Monique and the break-up and how she realized she wrong she was _"And I realized that I was wrong, Ron I love you, you're the only man I need, please forgive me, I'm so sorry, I will never do it again, please babe, I truly am sorry"_ Kim said with tears flowing down her face.

Ron was speechless, like someone had grabbed his heart and tore it up in pieces in a slow, agonizing way. The truth was, someone told him about Kim`s relationship and how everyone was laughing and pitying him behind his back to how gullible and oblivious he is, he was angry at first, thinking Kim would never do that to him, she loves him and vice-versa, but as he was walking, the nagging feeling wouldn`t leave him and he would not believe it until Kim told him face-up. But as Kim told him everything, everything started adding up, Kim`s reluctance to kissing him and spending less time with him and always coming home early in the morning after staying out so late.

The tension was so thick, you can cut it with a knife and Kim was scared with Ron`s silence, she could see those chocolate brown eyes, so filled of love were as hollow and lifeless as if he was dead. _"Ron, please say something"_ Kim pleaded, afraid of the answer she will get _." Ok Kimberly I forgive you, I could never stay mad at you"_ Ron said in a monotone voice. Kim was so happy, she didn`t ever notice the slip-up of her name _" Thank you, Ron, I promise I`ll never do it again, I love you so much"" I love you too Kim_ "Ron replies as Kim gives him a passionate kiss, though Ron was less than enthusiastic ` **How could you Kim, you think you can do this and just think I`m going to roll over and accept your apology and everything will be just FINE, you got another thing coming sister, we are through** , **you hear me THROUGH!`** Ron thought angrily.

After Kim and Ron`s `late night session` as Kim was asleep during a thunderstorm, Ron was packing all of his stuff as silently as he can without waking Kim up, his eyes were flowing with tears of anger and grief, thinking ` **My world is gone, only to be replaced by this impostor or maybe I was blind by my love for her to not truly see her. Either way, I can`t stay here, I love her so much but I can`t stay with someone who uses my love as a license to do whatever they want and expect me to take them back when it doesn`t go their way. `** Ron sadly thought, as he gather up his stuff and look back, with Kim still in bed sleeping soundly. " _Good bye, KP"_ Ron sadly whisper as he closed the door to the apartment.

As Ron drove away, a loud thunderclap sounded, waking up Kim from her slumber only when she notice that Ron wasn`t in bed _"Ron, Ron where are you"_ Kim asked, worried about the disappearance of her Boyfriend, only to notice that his dressers were cleared out of clothes and his personal items were gone. With fear in her heart, she quickly got out of bed and searched the apartment in a frantic search for Ron " _RON, RON WHERE ARE YOU"_ Kim screamed and found that there was a note on the front door that sent her in heavy tears.

 _I Let Her Lie_

She then remember what Monique said about two weeks ago coming back to haunt her. " _How can you do this to him, you`re taking advantage of him, when Ron finds out about this, you think he's going to stand by you after this." "No_ " Kim whispered _"Fine, Kim whatever, you`re right, it's your life and if you want to destroy Ron`s heart for some playboy hottie, go right ahead, but when this blows over and it will, don`t come crying to me._ _I'm done._ " _No, no, no"_ Kim repeating said _"and when Ron founds out, so will he."NOOO" RON I`M SORRY, COME BACK"_ Kim runs out the apartment, crying and screaming in sorrow as the consequences of her actions dealt her a blow, The rain was her only comfort as she cries for her love to come back. " _I`m so sorry Ron, please come back, I`m so sorry"_ Kim whispered tearfully to the wind, as she lays in the parking lot as she realized she took for granted the one man who loved her dearly.

 _ **I went through a similar situation like Ron did where I loved this girl, but she didn`t love me the way I loved her, she would go back to her ex every time and it broke my heart. Read & Review, if you have suggestion on how to make this story better, please share.**_


End file.
